


Coffee in a Cake

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, and cake, gabriel tries coffee for the first time, he's soiling his temple oh no, the distant cousin of domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley devises a fun way to get Gabriel to try coffee, and Aziraphale decides it's time to bake a cake.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A/C/G ot3 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424962
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Coffee in a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> HI ALL  
> So I promise there's new stuff coming up oh so very soon (working on honeymoon fic as we speak, hopefully up later today)  
> But, this is a story for the series I wrote for the 'Ye Saga Continues' zine. Now that the zine is out we can release them into the wild mwhahahaa!   
> So, put your time traveling hats on and journey backwards with me to that one week way back when, when Aziraphale first asked Gabriel to stay there with them.

Crowley enjoyed the novelty of it. There was something wonderful about waking up to a quiet morning, wandering down to the kitchen in his robe, bare feet slapping against the cold, hard floors, and pouring himself a nice, large mug of coffee. It was a peaceful moment to himself; just him and his caramel flavoring.

At least, it used to be a peaceful moment. 

“Why do you drink that?” Gabriel asked. 

He had been sitting at the little breakfast table, not eating, of course. A newspaper was splayed out before him and Crowley wandered over, grabbing the top page and scanning over it for anything interesting.

“‘Cause it tastes good,” he said, sipping on it again, relishing in the warm sensation that poured its way into his stomach. 

“And that’s important?” Gabriel asked. He leaned back in his chair a bit, watching him. 

“It’s not unimportant,” Crowley said. “Here.” He held the mug out to Gabriel. “Try it.”

“No. Thank you.”

Crowley sighed. “You came here to try human things. So try it.”

“I don’t think the consumption of food and drink is necessary to my understanding of humanity,” Gabriel said. 

“Nonsense,” Aziraphale said. He stepped into the kitchen, whatever book he had been reading still in hand. “Food and drink are the pinnacles of human culture.”

Crowley turned away, facing the counter. Usually, Aziraphale spent the night in bed with him, reading as Crowley snuggled against his side. Last night, however, Aziraphale had insisted he needed his desk for whatever he was studying. This had lead Gabriel to also skip on spending the night in bed, leaving Crowley alone and bitter.

“It just provides nutritional value for their bodies. What’s cultural about that?”

Aziraphale huffed. “It’s not just about nutrition. Each food has its own taste and texture. And you can see the historical influences in foods based on where they came from. It’s really quite fascinating.” 

Aziraphale walked up to Crowley, ignoring his ignoring him. He placed a hand on the small of Crowley’s back and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Good morning, darling.”

“Why do the humans insist on complicating everything?” Gabriel asked. “Everything was simple in the garden. Food didn’t need to be an event. It was what it was.”

“That’s a great story, gramps,” Crowley said, chuckling to himself. 

Aziraphale started going off on a lecture about the history and culture of food. Crowley drowned him out, reading over a story about the increasing sizes of earthquakes. He sipped at his coffee again. He knew that if he could just get Gabriel to taste it he’d love it. He had a feeling that Gabriel liked bitter things. 

Crowley held the mug to his lips and smirked. He knew exactly how to get Gabriel to taste it.

Crowley took a giant gulp of the coffee and gently pushed Aziraphale to the side, rushing over to Gabriel. He grabbed Gabriel’s head and leaned down, pulling Gabriel into a kiss. He made sure it was a long one, too, getting the taste of coffee all over him. He smiled triumphantly as he pulled away.

Gabriel blinked after him, licking his lips slightly.

“Well?” Crowley asked. “How’s it taste?”

Gabriel frowned. “Why does that matter?”

Aziraphale smiled. “You liked it,” he said.

“I did not,” Gabriel said. Crowley was sure he thought he was convincing.

Crowley poured a second mug of coffee, not adding anything to it, and handed it to Gabriel. “Give in to temptation,” he said, smirking.

Gabriel gave him a look but took the mug anyway. He waited until Aziraphale and Crowley had both looked away before taking a tentative sip.

“If you like that,” Aziraphale said, bustling about and pulling down various ingredients from the cabinets, “You’ll really enjoy this.”

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked, forgetting his cold-shoulder stance.

“Making coffee cake,” Aziraphale said, his face bright and shining. He sighed contentedly as he looked as his array of ingredients. 

“You’re going to get him to eat cake?” Crowley asked.

“Absolutely not,” Gabriel said. He put the mug down on the table and stood up. “I do not-”

“-Soil the temple of your celestial body with gross food matter,” Crowley finished for him. “We know.” He gave Aziraphale a look that said ‘told-you-so’.

“Trust me,” Aziraphale said. “You’re going to like this.” He took out a mixer from the bottom cabinet and started measuring and pouring ingredients into it, humming to himself.

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. “I appreciate the effort but it is wasted. I am not interested in eating any food. It’s unnecessary.”

“Oh, shush,” Aziraphale said, setting the temperature on the oven. “You’ll enjoy it.”

Gabriel looked over to Crowley who just shrugged at him. They sat together at the table, watching Aziraphale set to work. He filled two cake tins with the batter and once they were cooking away in the oven he set about making the frosting.

“Now,” he said, “I’m not going to add as much sugar as I usually would. I don’t assume you’d like things too sweet.”

“I wouldn’t like anything,” Gabriel said. Aziraphale drowned out his protests with the sound of the mixer. 

Aziraphale dipped a finger in the mixture and held it out to Gabriel. “Here. Taste this and tell me what you think.”

“Aziraphale, I-” Gabriel looked up at Aziraphale’s face, that bright optimism that had stopped the apocalypse and had so graciously welcomed Gabriel into his home. He grimaced, unsure of how he was supposed to turn that down. So instead of turning him down, Gabriel sighed and licked the icing off Aziraphale’s finger, shivering a bit.

“Well?” Aziraphale asked, face open and expectant. “What do you think?”

“It’s...okay,” he said. It was a lie. Despite the cut-back in sugar it was still too sweet, and Aziraphale had been right when he said Gabriel wouldn’t like that. But he wasn’t going to go around declaring that he hated something Aziraphale had made for him, even if he hadn’t asked for it. 

Aziraphale looked positively pleased with himself, shuffling back over to the counter to clean up a bit as the cakes baked. 

“Don’t I get a taste?” Crowley asked. He was pouting in full force, looking at Aziraphale with downcast eyes. 

Aziraphale shook his head at him, giving him a look. Gabriel had come to recognize that look. It was a look that pretended to be disappointed or annoyed but was actually fond and loving. Aziraphale dipped his finger back in the bowl and held it out to Crowley, who lapped it up with a satisfied grin. 

Aziraphale finished cleaning up and the oven dinged. He pulled the cakes out, setting them on the stove to cool. He looked at them, fidgeting a bit. Crowley sighed, leaning over the table so he could see the cakes better. He pointed at the cakes and the steam rising off them stopped. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, feigning surprise. He turned a smile to Crowley. “Oh, thank you, darling.”

Crowley sat back, satisfied with a job well done.

“You really shouldn’t be performing miracles like that,” Gabriel told him. 

Aziraphale busied himself with frosting the cake.

“Are they miracles?” Crowley asked. “I mean, I am a demon after all. Can it really be called that?’

“Whatever it’s called,” Gabriel said, his teeth grinding a bit, “you should show some restraint.”

“Or what?” Crowley leaned forward again, smirking at him. “Are you gonna send me a strongly worded letter?”

Gabriel frowned, formulating an equally jarring response. Aziraphale placed three plates of cake down between them, diffusing the situation. He put a fork down before each of them, holding one of his own.

“All done,” he said. He glanced between the two of them, smile faltering a bit. “Well, go on, try it.”

Crowley winked at Gabriel and picked up his fork. He dug it into the cake, taking a large bite and humming in pleasure as he chewed it. 

“Simply wonderful, angel,” he said, smiling at Aziraphale. “As always.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale said. He ran a hand over Crowley’s hair, leaving it on the back of his head as he watched Gabriel. 

Gabriel frowned. He picked up his fork, muscles tense around the metal. He took as small a piece of cake as he could, brushing off some of the icing. He gingerly placed it in his mouth. He chewed. He swallowed. He tried to figure out how to look disgusted.

“I told you,” Aziraphale said. He went it for his own, large bite, moaning in delight.

Gabriel put the fork down on the table, resisting the urge to dig in for more. 

“Oh, drop it,” Crowley said. “You’re allowed to enjoy things, you know. We won’t tell anyone.”

Gabriel didn’t want to like the cake. More than that, he didn’t want to admit that he liked it. But Aziraphale and Crowley were sitting there, staring at him with those smiles. And if there was anyone in Heaven, Earth, or Hell he was going to let see him liking food it would be them. 

So, with a slight scowl, Gabriel pulled the plate over and ate the rest of it, enjoying it quite thoroughly.


End file.
